The aim of this project is to carry out further testing and development, the latest being a compedium of 338 recipes assembled in a book entitled "The New American Diet." The aim of this project is to carry out further testing and development of low saturated fat, low cholesterol, low sodium, high complex carbohydrate and high fiber recipes.